Darkness Raging
by xio1201
Summary: The Prophecy of Seven has been fulfilled- Gaea is asleep and her giants are rotting in Tartarus. Apophis is gone, never to return. Osiris is successfully keeping tabs on Setne. With these threats taken care of, what could go wrong? Everything, of course. Demigods and magicians never get a break- NEVER. Besides, what fun is life without kill threats and monsters on all sides?


Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth blinked her eyes open to the sound of yelling. She was in the Athena Cabin, with its gray stone walls and high-tech inventions, laptops and notes sprawled all over the place. The yelling intensified.

_Oh, not again... _Annabeth quickly pulled off her silver and gray pajamas and changed into a Camp T-shirt and jeans. Then she rushed outside.

The scene was becoming familiar. Percy was shouting angrily, a hurricane brewing around his feet. Frank Zhang, the Roman Praetor, was trying to stop Percy from killing Clarisse of the Ares Cabin.

Annabeth wished Piper were here. The daughter of Aphrodite had a way of calming things down with her charmspeak, but she'd accompanied Jason Grace back to Camp Jupiter. Hazel Levesque, Frank's girlfriend, was also here. The other demigod of the Great Prophecy, Leo, son of Hephaestus, was trying to devise ways to get back to Ogygia, where he'd fallen hard for a girl called Calypso, Atlas' daughter.

Annabeth ran forward. "STOP!" she yelled. "Stop! Enough already!"

Percy frowned at her, his sea-green eyes still seething with rage. Annabeth fought the urge to quail backward. "What, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth gave both demigods a full-on glare. "No more fighting! I'm sick of this." If only... if only. Sadie Kane and her brother, Carter...

Percy had fought a crocodile monster with a strange kid. He called the croc a Son of Sobek, and cast spells with hieroglyphs. Sobek was Egyptian. Then she'd met Sadie, the strange boy's sister. She'd revealed everything about the Egyptian magicians- the hosts, the blood of the pharaohs, the war with Apophis. Annabeth in turn had told Sadie everything. She was a teeny bit jealous that Sadie could do those amazing things but life isn't fair.

They-Percy and Annabeth- had kept it secret. Even from the rest of the Seven.

Until now.

Mist- the magical kind- rose from the ground. Clarisse raised her spear. Thalia and Nico, who were visiting, scrambled backward.

The gray reached for Annabeth. It wrapped around her, lifting her high. A shout from Percy, also struggling, and Thalia, Frank and Nico as well. A scream came from the forges. Leo. A cry of terror. Hazel.

Maybe it was her imagination, but as the Mist sped away with their bodies, Annabeth seemed to hear a shriek of fear from Camp Jupiter, and a wail from nowhere...

Sadie Kane.

Carter's POV

Sadie's ideas sucked.

They were planning to have a bit of a double date with Walt and Zia. Sadie had suggested traveling through the Duat.

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Carter had tried his best to look nice with Zia's tips.

Still, it wasn't easy.

He was wearing a linen shirt and pants with the slightest Egyptian touch- a gold bracelet and his amulet. Yes, not normal, but anything could happen. After the demon whose mother was a cow and had an affair with a _tjesu heru_, he came prepared for everything. His sister was dressed in jeans and a jacket over a T-shirt with her tyet and shen amulets. Zia stood in an Egyptian dress. Walt wore his muscle shirt and a whole friggin' bunch of talismans.

Sadie surveyed the group. "Ready?"

They nodded. Carter tossed his sword into the Duat.

He said, "Let's start then..."

Zia spoke a command word.

They sank through rippling levels of darkness. Then gray mist raced toward them. Sadie screamed, but it sounded soft and muffled.

The threads of gray grabbed Carter, lifting him up. He tried summoning his _khopesh_. Didn't work. Sadie yelled, "_Ha_-_di_!" Didn't work either.

Carter took a glance at Zia. The fire elementalist was writhing viciously. Her eyes glowed.

Walt shouted something. Whatever it was, it did not work. Expected, though.

The tendrils sped away, tearing through the Duat, with the Kanes, Zia and Walt in tow.

Jason's POV

Jason was in a bad mood.

Why?

Reyna was kind of angry at him. For the simple reason that Piper was his girlfriend. Why did demigod love lives have to be complicated?! Now the daughter of Bellona wasn't talking to him. She had stormed away from him when he had tried talking to her, and Piper had explained. Reyna hadn't talked to him all day and now it was evening. Urgh. What a freaking mess.

Jason plodded to the picnic area. The Romans of the legion were having a picnic dinner. For some reason.

Piper nudged him. "Cheer up, Sparky. It'll work out, she'll find someone else. Don't worry."

Jason smiled gratefully at Piper. "Thanks, Pipes. But Percy also ditched her and now Frank is praetor and he has Hazel..."

Piper burst out laughing. "Jason! Reyna would never fall for Frank! I mean, he's awesome, but are you sure Reyna likes him that much?"

"Well... no."

Then Piper covered her mouth and made a yelping noise. Jason spun around, sword in hand. What he saw made him feel worse.

The Mist was rising from the ground. Jason stepped forward warily. With a movement to fast to see, trails of gray grabbed him and his girlfriend.

Jason struggled wildly. "Piper!" he screamed.

Piper was as limp as a rag doll. "Jason! Listen! There isn't any use fighting..."

He loosened his tensed muscles slightly. "What the Hades is going on?"

"I don't know, Jason. I don't know."


End file.
